


A different kind of Owning

by NamelessAnami



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, But he does his best for his boyfriend, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Making Out, Non Sex-Repulsed Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Non Sex-Repulsed Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Not Beta Read, Possessive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sex-Favorable Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sex-Favorable Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), We Die Like Men, sexy language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessAnami/pseuds/NamelessAnami
Summary: “Hey, Smiles…” a simple ‘hum’ was all the answer that the Radio Demon gave him “doesn’t it bother you to know that I screw other people while datin’ you?“Why should it bothers me, sha?”“Why wouldn’t it?”
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108
Collections: Oneshots Radiodust





	A different kind of Owning

“Hey, Smiles…” a simple ‘hum’ was all the answer that the Radio Demon gave him “doesn’t it bother you to know that I screw other people while datin’ you?

That grabbed Alastor’s attention, letting his eyes wander off the old book in his hands to the spider in his lap. Heterochromatic eyes met his, a concoction of various emotions brewing on them without anything concealing them. As much as the deer mocked how his partner wore his heart on his sleeves, he also was grateful for it. Relationships with a romantic approach weren’t his forte, but having someone so expressive and outspoken with his thoughts and desires made the learning curve a little less...daunting.

“Why should it bother me, sha?” Alastor cocked his eyebrow feeling even more confused when Angel left his lap, appearing in front of his face in mere seconds, staring him intensely.

“Why WOULDN'T it bother you?” Angel’s face scrunched in confusion “After all, that means there are other people touching me, fucking me, marking me, OWNING me”.

Angel’s body tensed up when a wave of static made his fur stand on end. Huh, so it bothered him, but not in the way he predicted.

“Nobody owns you but me, mon ange” Alastor stated, a possessive twinge in his voice that made Angel’s gut warm with arousal “But no, it doesn’t bother me that you fulfil your needs with random Johns. Does it bother you that I feed myself with meat from demons that aren’t you?”

“Of course not. And even my body can’t really satiate your appetite for more than half an hour” Angel snorted, making Alastor laugh loud and jovial, playing the reliable laughing track in the background. 

“Exactly, sweetling” Angel feels his cheeks glow pink and his fur puffs out at the endearing nickname “The same way you expect me to satiate my gluttony for meat with other victims I know that you’ll be able to satisfy your lust with others that also enjoy the pleasures of the flesh.

Al took one of his upper hands and kissed his knuckles, letting the information sink in. Angel slowly agreed. He knew that sex wasn’t one of his beau interests, not by a long shot, but one that sometimes Alastor indulged him in, relishing more in the ways he could make Angel squirm than in the act itself. Granted, It was easier to seduce him when Angel’s masochistic side needed the pain to make him hot and bothered, or when Angel invited the deer to a ‘dinner party’ where his insides were the main course, but even then, their encounters were few and far between.

“Still, it’s just...weird” Angel said after a while, watching his boyfriend in the eyes, wanting to press his body to his side, but waiting to know if it was a good time. Alastor smiled at him, joyful and inviting, and Angel just let himself go, sighing while his body pressed with Al’s, feeling comfort in the action “I’ve never been with someone that doesn’t wanna bone me, let alone one that is fine with me satisfying my needs with other people”.

“Dear, I would rather know you’re happy and enjoying yourself than the alternative” Alastor pets Angel’s hipbone, letting silence surround them again. The spider took that silence and the stiffness of Al’s body as the end of the conversation; that’s why he opened his eyes, surprised when his beau started talking again. "It's... difficult to put it into words" Alastor resumed, his eyes lost somewhere else "I've never felt any urges or cravings for that kind of intimacy, neither dead nor alive. Not even with you" His claws caressed the spider as a silent apology. His only response was a squeeze on his thigh, letting him know that it was ok "Maybe now I can appreciate the appeal of it, watching you squirm in my hands or sing those delightful and obscene chants you let out whenever we engage on intercourse or when you put a show for me, enticing me to do something to provide you with that kind of pleasure, but..."

But I can't raise to the occasion whenever you need me to, can't even let you touch me on a daily basis; can't order my shadow to fuck you as frequently as you would want; can't express my adoration the way maybe other demons or even Valentino could provide, Alastor thought, annoyed with himself.

“I… I’m so sorry, mon petit araignée, if my answer disappointed you; but as I had told you before, even if I can assure you that I adore you and appreciate your company and conversation, I can’t promise you anything more than that“ His hand tightened on Angel’s body a little more “But I’m a greedy man, and a possessive one at that, and even if I should let you go find someone that can satisfy your every whim, as you deserve, I would rather kill you or let you find distractions that feed your sin anywhere else”.

Right after his last word abandoned his mouth, long legs framed the deer’s thighs, straddling him, taking him by surprise if the perk of his ears and the tail under his coat were any indications. A mouth covered his with feverish desire, hands framing his face in clear desperation, scratching skin and pulling his hair, urging him to respond; and Al, as a born entertainer, was happy to oblige, pleasing his partner in a way that he knew he could. 

Angel’s body undulated over his, clear waves of pleasure making it spasm in delight and moving to eliminate any space between them. Al’s hands hold him by his hips, relishing in the fluid movement of his beau chasing his pleasure. The Radio Demon knew that the spider was aroused, even if he couldn’t understand the reason as to why, but he just let Anthony chase satisfaction using his body the way he wanted, taking advantage of one of the rare occasions in which he felt comfortable with his touch.

It felt like hours before Angel let go of Alastor’s mouth, both of them panting after the passionate kiss. Alastor squeezed Angel’s hips, taking in the blushed face, drunk with pleasure, of the spider, one that reminded him of how beautiful his partner was, and how much he enjoyed seeing him consumed by his sin. 

“You surely know how to talk to a gal’, Al” Angel giggled, still giddy and breathless, riding the high of his sudden arousal.

“I fail to understand what provoked this reaction, but I live to please you, mon ange” Al responded, chirpy and happy, biting Angel’s cheek playfully and making Angel squeal a little more, making his wonderful smile way bigger. 

“Mmmm… Maybe I’ll tell you later” Angel’s hips resumed their undulation, making his erection more evident to the deer “Do you feel in the mood, Cervo mío? Or should I give you a show of how I touch myself thinking of you doing so? “Angel’s smile is wicked, his tone playful and his eyes eager, encouraging Al to tighten his grip while he performed his decadent dance on his lap.

Al looked at him, petting the white fur with the pads of his thumbs, appreciating the show that his partner gave him, well aware that they were still in one of the lounging rooms of the Hotel. He gave the question a thought before biting Angel’s throat hard, making him bleed and moan decadently at the same time, long limbs shivering while Angel’s arousal pulsed with interest.

“A show would be delightful, mon amour” Al answered, lapping at the blood colouring Angel’s fur red. “Maybe I can sit behind you while you’re facing a mirror and we can make it an interactive show?” Another spasm shook Angel’s core and his beau moaned higher and needier, clawing Al’s shoulders and rubbing his cock on Al’s thighs, making the Radio Demon smile devilishly at him. Sex might do nothing to him, but Angel enjoying the pain he provided definitely has its charm. 

“Fuck yessss!” Angel groaned licking his lips, eyes hooded and full of lust and desperation “Al, can you use your mumbo jumbo to portal us to my room? I don’t feel like walking right now. 

Alastor laughed while Angel’s ass bounced, snapping his hands and letting a portal appear before them. “Of course, mon ange” He got up, Angel’s legs’ instinctually wrapping themselves at Al’s hips, still trying to bounce, wanting to keep his body going and prepared for the main event. Al let him, giving him a chaste kiss on his forehead before sinking his teeth on that gorgeous neck again, wanting to hear Angel cry needily while he drank his delicious blood. 

He heard Husks groans and Vagatha’s enraged screams in the background, telltales that indicated that they had heard his beau sing his appreciation, but Al paid them no mind. He disentangled his mouth from Angel's body, glad to see the blown pupils and the silly smile on his face. That surely will calm him down long enough for them to reach the arachnid’s room, or turn him on more. Giving Angel what he wanted was always a gamble.

“Ti amo, Cervo mío” Angel purred, arms encircling his neck and torso, nuzzling his hair and ears like a cat would “I don’t need anything more than what you can offer, I wouldn’t ever want you to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with” Angel murmured, humming when Al’s claws tightened their grip in his body “Thanks”.

“I should be the one saying that, sha” Al rumbled, resuming his walk towards his portal “Now let’s go. Someone promised me a live show and you know how much I relished in them”.

“Fuck yeah! It will be the best performance of your afterlife or my name is not Angel Dust!” Angel cackled, his laugh becoming louder when he saw Vaggie storming in the room, a blushed Charlie by her side. 

"HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, YOU FREAKS, THAT NOBODY WANTS TO HEAR YOU FUCKING?!"

"Pleeease! You should be ecstatic that I'm putting on a show for you all for free, toots!" The spider taunted them while Al just enjoyed the screams of frustration that the moth spat, clearly annoyed and a little flustered by their antics on plain sight. 

Before they got out of there, he murmured something low enough for his angel to hear. The malicious and entertained expression on the arachnid face morphed to one hopeless adoration, letting the girls see a glimpse of the feelings overwhelming him before the portal closed behind them.

“Je t’aime aussi, ma chère araignèe”

Maybe the deer didn’t share his appreciation for Angel in ways he was used to, that was normal for a lustful creature like him to understand; maybe Al doesn’t want to own him the same way everybody in hell does, but that's fine.

After all, when has the Radio Demon ever been like anybody else?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody!
> 
> Another little fic of my current favourite ship!! As someone on the Asexual spectrum, I wanted to explore Angel's and Al's relationship a little bit. I might write something else related to this, explore more of their dynamics, see how they function. I actually wanna write something more BDSM'y later down the line uvu. I do think that Angel enjoys his pain, in his own terms, and welp, Al is a fucking sadist, so he would love to see Angel enjoying the pain he provides :v.
> 
> I also wanted to use cajun french, but I'm Mexican and I have NO IDEA where to find those terms. I found either french or haitian creole D: I think I used some cajun words...maybe? I read from other fics. SORRY!
> 
> I might write a chapter two with the sex scene between Al and Angel uvu!!! It seems like a fun idea to develop!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> If you wanna see more of me, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/NamelessAnami), [Tumblr](https://namsterivy.tumblr.com/) or [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lapinive/)


End file.
